First Fight
by toreax
Summary: April witnesses a serious fight between Raph and Leo.


April had seen them argue, but it was nothing like this.

She knew it was inevitable Raphael and Leonardo was always going to have disagreements. Their personalities were so alike yet they were so different that they clashed and never got along. Leonardo was the responsible turtle that made sure everyone was doing their best and following instructions and orders. Raphael was the turtle that was more used to being reckless and breaking all the rules. It wasn't often where Raphael didn't question and back seat drive in Leonardo's plans, especially during a mission. It was obvious that Leonardo wanted to tape his mouth together every time he doubted him.

She had seen them bicker between each other and argue relentlessly. They had thrown a couple insults at each other and either just walked away or went quiet before they started to make it worse. To April, it just looked like they pouted and looked away like children.

She would sometimes hear Donnie and Mikey complaining about their most recent fight, which she wasn't there for. Ever. From what she had heard times and times before, Raphael and Leonardo fight ferociously. The fights would be non-stop until someone got hurt, physically or emotionally. But, according to Michelangelo and Donatello, they always apologized sooner or later because usually Leonardo would realize that the fight was absolutely pointless and Raphael would realize the same thing after pounding the life out of an inanimate object.

But she had never witnessed one before.

"If you didn't have that huge stick up your ass all the time, maybe we would actually accomplish something!"

"If you weren't so reckless and brain dead, maybe we would live another day!"

"It's your fault and you know it! News flash: You're not as high and mighty as you think you are!"

"How about you think about something before you do it?!"

She watched in complete frozen shock from the couch as Leonardo and Raphael got into each other's faces, arms flailing and voices booming in front of the entrance. Their faces were twisted in scowls and growls came from their throats every other second. She had seen Raph angry and dominate before, but she had never seen Leo like this. He was the one whom she thought would be the one to break up a fight between his brothers, not get into one.

Raph's face was just about the same color as his mask in fuming anger his hands twitched, as did Leo's. She knew they wanted to hit something; like each other.

"Jesus Christ, Leo! Don't you get anything?!"

"Obviously you don't 'because everything blows over your head! If you keep disobeying my orders, you're going to get Mikey or Don killed! Don't you get that I'm just trying to protect you?!"

"Protect my ass, Fearless! You're just as far in this shit as I am!"

"As far in this shit as you are?!" Leonardo threw his arms up. "Stop acting like a selfish bastard!"

It also occurred to her that she had never heard Leonardo curse before. You learn something new every day.

It was then Donatello's lab door swung open with no sound. Raphael and Leonardo didn't notice, but she did and her gaze snapped over to the room. She didn't even see Donatello before she was swiftly picked up and run to the lab. She soon found herself in a chair next to Mikey inside Donatello's work space that she spent hours in a day.

Shaking her head from the rush of being carried so fast, she turned towards Mikey and her eyes widened when the orange-clad ninja's face was shoved into his folded arms on the table before them. Mikey never acted like that and she wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the loud insults coming from outside.

"They need to stop doing this right now."

She looked over to where Donatello leaned against the doorway, his fists tightened and his face turned into a look of rage. Without another word, he flew open the lab door once again and closed it behind him, disappearing into the main room. She soon heard sneering insults sounding from Donatello along with colorful cursing. She tightened her arms around Mikey instinctively when there was a loud thumping noise.

She noticed that Mikey's head had appeared from his arms. His baby blues were filled with tears and his lower lip was trembling. The sight made her heart break and she hugged him again, running her fingers through his mask tails in a comforting manor.

Donatello came back in, his breathing harsh. His hand was covering his right cheek and his eyes were alight with rage. She hadn't really seen Donatello that angry in his own home before.

She loosened her arms when Mikey wiggled out of her grip and scrambled over to Donnie, wrapping his own arms around Don's torso. Don let go of his cheek, exposing the large, black bruise that was beginning to show brightly against his olive skin, and hugged Mikey back.

There was more crashing outside and Donatello practically flew away from Mikey and slammed the door, locking it securely.

His eyes looked over to hers and she could see the anger leave his auburn orbs. She probably looked so pathetic sitting there, still from shock and surprise.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, April," He said, his features softening.

They sat down with her and Mikey and April turned Donnie's face so she could see the mark on his cheek. She knew he would have blushed if it were another situation, but he just looked tired now.

"That's going to be there for a while, you know," She said, her voice bland.

He nodded and he put his arm around Mikey's shoulder. The youngest didn't make a sound, which surprised April. She hadn't heard Mikey stay silent that long.

"Who gave you the bruise?" She asked, uncertain. Her voice cut through the tense air.

He sighed and slumped in his chair. "Raph. I got in his way."

Another silence followed and she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard loud punches being thrown and grunts and snarls following. She would have been relieved that she didn't hear Leonardo's swords or Raphael's sai being unsheathed, but she couldn't really be relieved in the situation.

"They always do this," Donnie started, his voice rough and exhausted, "but they always make sure their not here."

"Yeah," Mikey threw in, "I don't know why their doing this now."

April realized the reason she had never seen Leonardo and Raphael full out fight was because they didn't want her to experience it.

"So that's why I never see one," She breathed out.

Donnie nodded and Mikey curled more into him when they heard something shatter.

You learn something new every day.


End file.
